The present invention refers to a machine for machining materials in blocks or slabs, particularly, but not exclusively, stone materials, like for example marbles and granites, and to a method for machining materials able to be actuated through such a machine.
By the term “machining” we mean to generically indicate any operation carried out on a piece of material, like for example cutting, squaring or shaping.